


In the Midst of the Enemy, My Heart Beats True

by savethespacewhales



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Finn looks so good in the First Order uniform, Inspired by Rose's hair and a deleted scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 11:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19700746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savethespacewhales/pseuds/savethespacewhales
Summary: What if Finn and Rose's mission on the Supremacy succeeded?





	In the Midst of the Enemy, My Heart Beats True

**Author's Note:**

> This little story is inspired by the deleted scene of Finn and Rose in their First Order uniforms, Finn trying (and failing) to tame Rose's hair.
> 
> This fic is also to celebrate FinnRoseWeek2019 and Rose Appreciation Month.
> 
> Thank you to [Bombastique](http://https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bombastique/pseuds/Bombastique) /  
> [@Bombastique1](https://twitter.com/Bombastique1) for beta-ing this story.
> 
> Thank you to [Leoba](http://https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoba/pseuds/leoba) and [flypaper_brain](http://https://archiveofourown.org/users/flypaper_brain/pseuds/flypaper_brain) for encouragement and feedback.

Despite all her worry and the air of “DO NOT TRUST” that the codebreaker radiated, he did get their shuttle onto the Supremacy. Rose took a calming breath, and found her hand reaching for her medallion when she remembered she had given it to the codebreaker as a deposit for his services. Lowering her hand back to her side, she looked up at Finn. What was it like for him, to return to the very heart of the Order he had so bravely abandoned? 

  


The set of Finn’s jaw made him look determined. If he was afraid, he wasn’t showing it. With help from BB-8, they managed to sneak into a laundry room and secure First Order uniforms. The codebreaker looked (and smelled) as rustic as ever, even with the restrictive outfit. Finn, Rose noticed, looked dashing, like he belonged. Again she wondered what was going through his mind. Would his future have been to wear this uniform someday, if he had never fled?

  


Rose personally would have left the First Order to avoid the uniforms alone. The starched, stiff material chafed in all the wrong places, and there must not be many officers as short as she was, feeling the extra pant material pooling in her boots. 

  


Finn was giving an assessing glance to the codebreaker and Rose heard him sigh. He approached Rose and brought both hands to either side of her face, trying and failing to smooth out her curls. He tried several times, and Rose’s heart continued to accelerate, because he was standing so close, and he looked  _ so handsome _ and he was touching her hair and…

  


“Nevermind! Just have to blend in as best we can, “ he muttered, not as quietly as Rose might have wished. The codebreaker still seemed blissfully unaware, sauntering about, just like he had strolled out of their cell on Canto Bight.

  


Rose followed Finn out of the laundry room, noting how Finn’s back was rigidly straight and his stride was clipped and precise. She mimicked his movements, hoping she looked like she belonged there. The codebreaker and BB-8 followed, BB having disguised himself as well.

  


_ Somehow  _ they managed to avoid all but one battalion, and Finn, bless him, had brazened his way out of it. Rose had been amazed at how Finn had handled the situation. And now they were here. Time for the codebreaker to prove just how far back he and “First Order codeage” really went.

  


Finn was communicating with Poe about their status, and Rose couldn’t hear every word, but it sounded like things on Poe’s end were getting serious. 

  


The codebreaker continued to fiddle with the opening to where the tracker was housed. He was using her medallion and muttering about Haysian smelt.

  


“It’s now or never,” Finn said, and Rose’s reflexes were tested as the codebreaker tossed her medallion back at her.

  


“Now,” he said.

  


“You’re up,” Finn encouraged Rose, who entered the room.

  


Rose took in the most advanced tech she had ever encountered. What she was looking at shouldn’t even exist as far as most of the galaxy was concerned. Working as quickly as possible, she disabled the tracker, and noted her chronometer. 

  


“Tell Poe it’s a go! The fleet needs to move NOW!” Rose rushed out of the room and joined Finn. The codebreaker was gone. 

  


Finn pumped his fist in the air! “YES! They made it, Rose! They’re gone!” He grabbed her into a hug and the two of them basked for a moment in their accomplishment. The Resistance would survive to fight another day. Hope lived in the galaxy.

  


Unwilling to pull herself out of Finn’s arms, Rose asked “Where’s the codebreaker? Where do we go from here?” And if she closed her eyes and took a breath to inhale his scent (which was rich and musky, even in the recycled air,) could anyone blame her? Besides, no one would know.

  
Finn pulled away, and looked around. “I don’t know where he went, I was on the communicator with Poe, and he was gone.”

  


“What should we do?” Rose asked. “Do you think he’ll be ok? Can we even get out of here without him?”

  


Finn reached down and grabbed her hand. “He will be fine. Let’s make our way to the shuttle bay before we’re discovered.”

  


Rose squeezed Finn’s hand, before reluctantly pulling out of his grasp. They still needed to stay incognito and two officers holding hands wasn’t exactly standard operating procedure. 

  


BB-8 helped navigate the way to the shuttle bay. While scanning the area Rose heard Finn let out a  _ whoop! _ Before grabbing her hand and dragging her towards a shuttle. 

  


“Rey! Rey!” Finn shouted. He let go of Rose’s hand and wrapped a young woman who looked like she had just been through a fight for her life in a hug. Pulling away, Finn couldn’t seem to ask questions fast enough. “What are doing here? Are you ok? Your arm...what happened?”

  


Rey looked over at Rose, and Finn introduced them. 

  


“Rose, this my friend, Rey. Rey, this is Rose. She’s with the Resistance. I am too. For real.”

  


“Escape now, talk later,“ Rey said, grinning at Finn. 

  


A whooshing sound made them jump in surprise, the ramp to a shuttle opened, and BB-8 rolled down, beeping at them emphatically.

  


The three of them ran into the shuttle, Rey sitting in the pilot’s seat, Finn sitting next to her. 

  


“I’m going to mask our signature after we pass through the shields,” Rose yelled, heading to the engine room.

  


Their exit from the  _ Supremacy  _ was surprisingly boring, and Rose could only assume that the fact the Resistance fleet had escaped, let alone whatever Rey had been doing there would have taken precedence over a shuttle departing. 

  


As Rose made her way to the cockpit, Finn’s voice met her ears.

  


“I woke up, and I’ll be honest. I was trying to get to you, but she caught me. Stunned me. We ended up on this mission together, and Rey, she is incredible. She freed an entire stable of fathiers on Canto Bight! She disabled the tracker! She is the entire reason the Resistance still exists! She’s amazing.”

  


He sounded so enthusiastic, so proud. The grin on Rose’s face spread as she understood that Finn was talking about  _ her. To the Jedi. Wow.  _

  


She entered the cockpit and leaned against the wall. Finn and Rey both turned to her. Finn reached out and took her hand. She squeezed his again, and this time, she didn’t have to pull away.

  


“Let’s go join our friends,” she said, looking into Finn’s eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
